Ace Alive
by Ace Portgas D
Summary: Ace is alive! , yet no one knows and he has an amnesia! read more and i sorry for meh grammar
1. Ace?

**Hi Guys . this is my very very first story . so expect mistakes **

** Enjoy! :)  
**

**Warning : wrong grammar at corney**

**disclaimer : i don't own one piece GET IT?! . and if i own One Piece i ll revive ace .  
**

* * *

_**whip**_

The sound of the whip as it touch our bare skin

_**drip  
**_

_**drop  
**_

the sound of blood dripping

_**the sound of groans and people screaming because of pain  
**_

how did i end here? . what have i done to deserve this? . they kept telling me because im the son of a devil . the son of **Gol D. Roger. ** because im **Gol D. Ace .** i don't know who are they talking about . i don't know who i am

. where i live . do i have a family . i don't know a thing

* * *

_flashback  
_

_He was in Darkness_

_Complete and Utter darkness_

_There was no Sound _

_all he can feel is dirt covered his bare skin _

_where am i? _

_am i dead ?_

_i struggle to move . the desperation for oxygen makes him even more desperate to move_

_he tried to move his hands and atlas it moved . he desperately dug a hole so he can get out of where he was_

_as he tried to stand up he saw a monument it says..  
_

_Portgas-D-Ace_

so maybe that's my name? as i rolled my eyes i saw another monument . it says

_Edward Newgate _

i don't know who he is but i felt that he's important

i don't know who he is but i felt sadness , anger and guilt

suddenly i felt water roles at my cheeks

and i stare at the monument for an hour

i heard noises coming close

i carefully turned around

" he- he's alive ! "

" bu-but how? he's dead years ago?! "

" i don't know ?!"

i stared at them blankly

" oh sh*t he's coming closer "

who are they ? . who are they talking to ? who's dead ? . i don't get it and i stepped closer to them

they stepped back

" do you know who i am? . is that my name? " i pointed to the big rock

they stared at each other

" you don't know who you are? "

i nodded

" AHAHAHHAHHAHAHA "

"?"

then they pulled out something and cuffed to my hands

i tried to run but their so fast then they knocked me down

then after that i woke up here sold being a slave for life

* * *

" that's enough . we need him alive . young master said somebody wants to play with him tomorrow and we need him in the best condition "

" hai "

" bring him back to his cell "

" take a good sleep "

as he turn away i saw a smirk on his face

" **GAHH **" i screamed in pain

they said i don't deserve to live . why? . did i do something wrong? . maybe i don't really deserve to live

- _**NEXT**_ _**DAY**_-

**_splash_**

i felt the cold water run pass my wounds

" oi wake up , were not able to make money if you keep sleeping there "

i slowly opened my eyes

" bring him into the bathroom "

" we need him to look the best "

" hai "

they remove the cuffs that has been on my wrists a long time . i don't have the energy to escape and there's so many guards i can't take them down by myself

as they throw the water . the wounds on my body started to hurt again . i haven't take a bath a long time . since i've been sold here . it's like my first time to touch the water again .

_costumer- name - yumi_

" isamu where's the slave? . "

" he's coming just don't be impatient "

- door opens -

" he's here "

" sorry young master were late "

and they pushed me to the room that caused me to fall down

" so he's Portgas? "

and she came closer where i lay .

" leave us "

" let's go , they need some privacy "

" hai "

* * *

" did you enjoy? " he said with a smirk on his face

i just turned my face at the opposite direction

then they throwed me to my cell . im just happy that im back here this is the only safe place here

" ahaha shy ey? " then they leaved

i just wished im free if i didn't asked them maybe im still free . everyday i imagined what it feels again to be free

" oi have you heard? , about taking revenge of the pirate king and the yonko marco? "

" yeah , i have he's lucky to be alive "

" yeah "

pirate king? yonko ? revenge ? ma-marco? i think that names sounds familiar


	2. Is that Ace?

**HI ! AGAIN this is my first story so expect mistakes...**

**warning :wrong grammar**

**disclaimer : i m not Oda Eiichiro to own One Piece  
**

**and 12 years after ace death**

**luffy became the pirate king **

**sabo became the head of the Revolutionary army**

**Marco became a yonko **

* * *

_**~NEXT DAY~**_

" OI wake up ! "

every third day in the morning we have a round routine so they can sold us easily

but this is my first time to join them. typically i m kept here when they make a round routine

" move! faster! "

_**whip**_

" oi wake up ! "

and they pulled me out of my cell

**_whip_**

" faster! "

_**whip**_

* * *

_**~at the Moby Dick**_~

" we need to stop at the next island "

_"_..."

" marco ?, oi "

" huh , uhm sure "

" oi , does something bothers you? "

" no it's nothing "

" you sure? "

" ... "

" okay "

* * *

- at the island -

" drop the anchors! "

" hai ! "

we're about to get of the ship then marco stopped us

" is there any problem? "

" i m coming with you "

" but you know that we can't afford any commotions right now "

" ya i know but something tells me that i need to go in there "

" uhm.. if you say so .."

- island -

i leaned on the wall besides me waiting for the groups to be done

i closed my eyes a bit and i felt like someone is looking at me

_he carefully opened my eyes_

_then he froze_

" A-ace?! "

~~~_**ace POV~~~**_

i wondered if i m sold can i be free again , i wonder if i can stare at the beautiful sea again . i wonder if i can eat a complete meal again , i wonder if my new owner will be nice

but i know that this is only a fantasy , i'll never be free again . _**never**_

_**whip**_

" oi faster! "

its impossible to find a good owner .

and as i look around i saw someone , someone familiar

i knew i saw him somewhere but i don't know where

_**whip**_

" oi! no looking around "

as i lowered my head . my head slowly filled with thoughts

thoughts that i know that will never find an answer

~~_**Marco's**_ POv~~~

no this can't be true he's dead ,

i need to know if he's really ace

i noticed that there going back to there base again

this time i payed full attention at the slaves

i saw a man with a tatoo on his upper left bicep . ASCE , and the tatoo on his back is barely seen because of the wounds and his tatoo has a hole at the middle . it's shaped like a fist

but maybe he's just impersonating ace right?

i need to know if he's really ace

- moby dick -

" WHAT! "

"OI , Marco you do know that ace is dead right? "

" i know that's why i need to see him "

" you know if we go get him we will make a big commotion right? "

" i know , just something tells me that he's really ace "

"..."

" then we have no choice do we? , you're the captain so we can't do anything *sigh*"

" then shall we go now? "


	3. Saving Ace

_**whip**_

_**whip**_

_**whip**_

" okay that's enough for today " he said with a smirk on his face

" we have another costumer for him tomorrow "

they pulled me up and throw back to my cell

" here's you're food "

i slowly tried to sit . so i can't trigger any pain

1 loaf of bread and 1 cup of water half-filled

hmm they're giving more today huh.

i just pushed the plate at a different direction

" oi have you heard? , the whitebeard pirates are on this island "

" no and i hope that's a bluff . cuz we're totally doomed if they discover about him "

" yeah , "

after they left i heard some noises

and i saw something , no someone

"ace "

ace . are they talking to me? , who are they talking to?

" ace is that really you ? "

" oi are you ace ? "

i looked around if are they're really talking to me

they slowly move closer to me one of them

one of them kneeled so he can take a closer look

" A-ace "

then he hugged me

who is this man ? why are they calling me ace? maybe they know me?,

" ace . is that my name? "

they all frozed

" you got to be kidding me "

" oi , oi let's leave first then after that we'll figure out what happend "

" unlock all the cells "

" hai "

" izou do you have the keys for the collar bomb "

" yeah "

then the she-man i dunno what she is or he .

she/he taked of the colar on my neck

" oi let's hurry before they discover about us "

" hai "

as i tried to stand the pain of my wounds suddenly came back

" **GAHH '**

as i collapsed to the

the surroundings became blurred

" oi ACE! "

~moby dick~

i opened my eyes and i noticed that i'm not in my cell anymore

" you're awake "

where am i ? Who is she?

" ace , do you know who i am? "

I tilted my head ,

" hmm , do you know how did you end up as a slave? "

I nodded

" do you mind telling me ? "

- after 1 hour -

" he said he ' d been sold 12 years ago "

" so its not because of a drug? "

" yeah , its not "

" what does he remembers? "

" he still remembers how to talk and walk and read and write. "

" Okay okay he can't remember a thing "

" is there a way to bring his memory back? "

" yeah , that 'brat luffy can help , his help will mean a lot "

" then i'll call him and maybe we'll meet up at the 'island ' "

" then ill go back i m gonna check his wounds "

" do what you must "

" when is the last time you eat ? "

" i don't know , maybe last month "

" and what did you eat ? "

" salt "

" and?!"

" a half filled cup of water"

" well you need to eat cuz if you don't your wounds will only slow its healing process "

she unwrapped the bandages around his body so she can see how bad is his wounds

the other wounds are deep the others are colored violet

" hmm , the treatment is going to take long " she said


	4. Wanna Eat?

it's hard to get used to my new life cuz for 12 year slave with no memories .

some of the people here in this ship when they see me like there seeing a ghost or something

some are greeting me cheerfully

some of them are asking lotsa questions

like do i remember them , what happend to me . and etc etc

now i can walk around freely without chains or cuffs on me without the guards

but there's something i wanna know who's that Luffy there talking about . i feel that i know him and he's important . no matter hard i tried to remember him there's no memory of him in my head . they said that we'll meet him at a 'island' .

" Ace , you want to join us? " haruta said

" ? "

" i mean join us eating " she said

what? , no one ever has invited him to eat . as he remember

" oh c'mon! " then she pulled me

woah there are a lot of food !

" the doctor said you need to eat . so you need to eat nutrishunal food " she said smiling

' nutritional? " i said

" it's the food that can help you heal properly , yoi " marco said

" oh yeah have we introduce are selves yet? " haruta said

i tilted my head

" oh right . i m Haruta i m one of the commanders of this ship . and this is our captain Marco " she said

" ... "

" you can eat now if you want " she said smiling

well i m not used to people talking to me like that because at the prison when they talk to us they just command something or insult

i sit to the chair next to me i hesitate to pick the food

what if i need to pay this after i eat? , what if they just wanted me to be their slaves?

" oh c'mon you can eat anything there don't hesitate " said haruta

" we don't ask anything in return so just eat , yoi " marco said like he's answering my question

i hesitated but i reached for the food

i just realized that i kept eating

i heard ' Haruta whispered

" at least he still have his black hole like appetite " she whispered to Marco while smiling

* * *

** Yo! thanks for the favorites and the follows ! and for Nica13 for reviewing! -_-  
**

**and i m thinking what will they reaction will be -_-**

**and please leave a review **

**Arigatou! **


	5. close to the ' Island '

that was the biggest meal i had! . but i can't just trust them easily . but i can't help it ,i feel like i know them before

i feel that they're important , but i can't just trust people just by how i feel ! but where will i live if i leave here?

just who is Sabo?

who is luffy?

Everytime i hear ' Luffy ' there are words in my head that keeps on reapiting

' you promised me! you said you would never Die! "

' i kept my promise luffy ' he thought , wait were did i get that?

i kept on looking at the sea . and then we spotted an island . wait that island... it looks so famillar , yeah that's the island

that's the island where i got caught. maybe there planning to sell me .

No there not bad , aren't they?

...

~( Flashback)~

Ring ring ring

Clank

" Oi pineapple !. oh right Maco? or is it Macho? " An energetic voice said

Marco's eyebrow twitched

" It's Marco , yoi "

" Oh right . so watchup pineapple? " luffy said

" you're .. going to visit Ace ... right ? "

then the aura darkened

" No ... "

" You need to i have something to show you , yoi '" Marco said

" hmm? , what do you mean? " Luffy said

" I'll tell you at the island . Call Sabo he needs to see this too , yoi "

" .. you need to tell me first , **Marco** "

Marco knows that tone of course they allied many times so he knows wether the pirate king is serious or not

" No not until you got there " he said

He knows Luffy won't stop until he finds out . so he don't care if it's rude but he hanged up

Clank

They already spotted 2 large ships

and they noticed that Ace seemed tensed

which they don't know why

..

and he needs to prove that , he is Ace if the tomb has no body it means he's the real one

" Oi Ace you seemed tense " Izo said

" Is there any problem ? " Vista said

" N-no " He said

" Okay tell me what's the problem , yoi " Marco said

" Its Nothing ... "

* * *

**Hi~~~~~~**

**Please leave a Review ! 3 3**

**so this is my Update !**

**Sayonara Minna~~ until next update**


	6. Island

**So here's the next chaptie my dear Readers  
Please Review my dear Readers let me know if there's something you want me to change in the story's plot**

**Warning : Wrong grammar**

**Disclaimer : Psh , of course i don't ow One piece 'cuz if i own OP i wouldn't bother making this story , why cuz imma not going to kill Ace**

* * *

Ace don't know if he's going to believe his hunch or not , he only met this guys and he's not sure if they're to be trusted .

but there's something in him telling that _you can trust them __  
_

but he don't know if he's going to believe that voice in his head

he don't know why but he's a bit excited meeting this ' Luffy '

and he's a bit curious about this Sabo when he hear his name like he's seeing a blonde boy wearing a large black top hat in front of him

and when he see this boy its like he's feeling a bit of regret

they docked in that island but Ace is still wondering why are they there

" Stay there for a bit , yoi " Marco Commanded

Ace just nodded ,

then the blonde get off the ship with the other Commanders

After Marco got off the ship with the other commanders .

He's Planning to dig the Grave of his long loss Brother to make sure that he's the real one and show some proof at the rubber brain , reckless and annoying childish Captain/Pirate king

And he's Sure neither of the two will be happy with his Plan

neither do he if he founds out that he's fake

then the Two D s come to ask Marco

" What is this all about , Marco " Luffy asked in a serious tone

" You'll see . " Then he signed Ace to come by Glaring at him

Ace hesitated a bit at first but he decided to follow

when Ace getted off the ship the Two D is shocked and confused

but of course they knew that the Ace is dead so they're a bit angry for impersonating his deceased brother .

then Sabo said

" Who are you? and why are you copying our brother "

I froze at that Question who am i exactly? . i don't know but they said that my name is Ace and that's the only thing i know

" He 's Ace , yoi " Marco said

" How can you make sure of that?! " the two D shouted

[ A/U: well how can really Marco make sure that he's Ace , because that's what i writed ]

then Marco gaved a signal

the other commanders nodded then they maked a whole to see if Ace's body is there

the two D s is so shocked at the sudden movement that's why they didn't stopped them

then we saw no body of Ace

* * *

**T^T  
**

**i wouldn't update this for a while because it seems no one like it**

**T^T**

**T^T**

**( Ace comed and peeked at my door )**

**" O-oy i m sure they liked you're story " Ace said trying to comfort me**

**" Y-you think? " I said * sniff**

**" Yes . it's a good story , yoi " Marco said**

**then i hugged them leaving them blushing **

**" Thank you "**


	7. Their Reactions

**Thank you for you're Advise Phoenix0725 **

**Warning : ****i m still an 5th grader and English is not our native language so expect grammar mistakes**

* * *

" H-how? " Sabo asked

" Are y-you really Ace? " Sabo asked

" i-i don't know .. " i said

" w-what do you mean? "

" He don't remember anything , yoi " Marco said

" So you mean he have a amnesia? " Sabo said

" Yes , yoi "

~~~ _**In The Sunny** _~~~

Marco explained how they find Ace

Sabo hit the table out of anger

" how dare they! " Sabo shouted

" Why didn't we notice it?! " Sabo shouted in anger

Somehow they noticed the quietness of luffy

they all glared at the Pirate king

" I m going to get a drink " he said while he walked outside the room

" I m going to get fresh air " Sabo said while he walked outside the room too

But Ace don't know what's going on .

Ace looked to Marco who seemed stressed too from what's happening

He decided to go outside the room too

He saw the blonde with the blue top hat facing the wind .

He looks deep in thought

He silently stepped closer to the man who's deep in thought

_" I m sorry Ace "_ Ace heard him whispered

Why was he apologizing?

He Don't know what come in to his mind and answer

" It's okay it's not you're fault " Ace said

Sabo turned his head where the voice came from

" S-sorry i d-don't know what's going on in me " Ace said brushing the back of his hair sheepishly

Sabo raised an eyebrow

then they heard someone shouted ' Marines '

they hurried to their places and guarded the ships they own

Luffy still holding a bottle of liquior came out of the kitchen

Marco flew out and went to the Moby Dick

Sabo jumped out of the ship and went to the other Revolutionaries

Ace was curious why were they such in a hurry

He looked out and saw about 100 Marine ships

He thinked why . ' Are they that Wanted that they sent that much ships? ' Ace thought to himself

then Marco camed back to get Ace

" Let's go , yoi " Marco ordered

Ace just nodded and do as the other man ordered

They beated the Marines like their nothing

" the Marines are getting bolder , huh " Sabo said while turning his gaze to Marco who seem to agree

" So... " Sabo said changing the subject as he sit at the ground

" Who is going to ... " Sabo said as he turned his gazed to Ace who seem in awe

" It depends if you both agree on getting Ace memory back or you want him to stay like this , yoi " Marco said turning his gaze to Ace

" I agree ... how about you , Lu? " Sabo asked luffy who seem deep in thoughts

" ... Hmm ? ... oh , I agree " Luffy said not turning his Gaze to Sabo

" Oi , Lu i know you're blaming you're self for not noticing Lu ... But Ace is already here there's nothing to worry about anymore " Sabo said

" I know .. I know .. i just .. Agh! how can i didn't notice it?! " Luffy said in frustration and head to the Sunny

before he run off Ace tapped his shoulder " It's okay Lu i m already here you don't have to worry about that " Ace said

Seriously . where does this words come from?

after that he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

" I-i don't know w-where that came from ... " Ace said

" A-ace " Luffy said he jumped onto Ace arms

Ace notice the man was crying

" O-oi .. " Ace said

" Welcome back .. Ace " Luffy said still hugging Ace

* * *

**So i tried meh best to fix meh grammar ... So if theres still error tell me**

**I m sorry if this is not what ya expected...**

**But please leave some Comments/Reviews tell me what ya think**

**~~ Sayonara Minna~~ **

**[[]] -^.^-**


	8. Note

~ Author's Note

Hi guys Sorry for waiting and Thank you for Reading my Story Even if it Have a lot of Grammatical Errors you Still Read this ,,... T^T okay Stop that I m Being Sentimental . Oh By the way I m Sorry to Say this But you will wait Another u mm Weak Month? I dunno Because Of these Reasons ...

1. I will have Examinations this week and I Don't want to Fail it

2. I'll Fix The Previous chapters , And My I'll fix My other Stories too so It will take long

Sayonara Minna~~

Oh How Many of you Like Anjelle? I love Anjelle Works Veeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrryyyyy Much! How About you?


End file.
